<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dishes by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703229">Dishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Deacon likes it rough, Kisses, Light Smut, M/M, ear biting, neck sucking, viago is a lil shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon wants to do it in the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deacon/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeking into the kitchen, Deacon felt a smirk sneak its way across his lips as he eyed Viago from afar. Viago moved from one side of the kitchen to the other as he dusted the light fixtures. The way he swayed his hips started to drive Deacon crazy, the way he was moving, Viago had to know he was watching.</p>
<p>A muffled growl rippled its way up Deacons’ throat as he decided to take action, storming into the kitchen he grabbed Viagos’ hips and roughly turning him so he can slam Viagos’ ass against the kitchen table. The force caused the candle set to tip over and roll onto the ground with a loud clang. </p>
<p>“ Deacon, you’re making a mess!” Viago wined as he watched the candles roll across the kitchen.</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Deacon bared his fangs as he purred,” We can worry about it later; besides,” leaning forward, he lightly ran one of his hand up Viagos’ side causing the other to shiver,” you’ll be a mess soon anyway.”</p>
<p>Blushing deeply, Viago felt a sharp squeak leave him as he felt Deacon’s hands undo his vest in one quick motion. Begging Viago breathed,” Stop, we can’t do this here!”</p>
<p>Yanking Viago closer by his frilly collar, Deacon barked,” Why not?” Picking up Viago by his thighs, Deacon forced him to sit atop the table,” If it makes you squirm, then I think its the perfect place.” </p>
<p>Averting his eyes, Viago thought of a devious plan, with a sly grin he looked down at his chest. Whispering, he asked,” What do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>Grinning Deacon felt himself go flush; he loved it whenever Viago acted like this. Satisfied, he commanded,” I want you to talk dirty to me.”</p>
<p>Nodding Viago rested his arms over Deacons’ shoulders, leaning in he pressed soft kissed against the lips of the other. They trailed downward and across Deacon’s jawline, nibbling gently at his neck. Sucking hard on Deacon’s bite mark earned him a few choice swears as Viago felt hands grip his thighs harder. Licking a trail from Deacons bite to his ear, Viago breathed,” You want me to talk dirty?”</p>
<p>So focused on the hot breath hitting his ear all Deacon could do was nod with enthusiasm. <br/>Biting Deacons ear Viago pulled on his ear lobe before releasing it. Leaning in, Viago made sure his lips hovered close,” I can talk dirty.” With a devilish grin, Viago snaked his hand hands through Deacons’ black hair. Gripping tight, Viago yanked, earning him a pleased his of pain. Kissing and biting his way to the other ear, he muttered,” Dishes,” as he buried his face into Deacons’ neck.</p>
<p>Aroused and confused, Deacon wasn’t sure he heard Viago correctly, humming he asked,” What?”</p>
<p>Detaching himself, Viago took Deacon’s face into his hands, taking just a moment to marvel at his half-lidded expression. Giving him a gentle kiss, Viago repeated,” The dishes.”</p>
<p>Confused Deacon felt his eye twitch,” Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Moving his hands to rest atop Deacon’s chest Viago tried his best to look innocent. “ I thought you wanted me to talk dirty?”</p>
<p>Huffing Deacon in frustration bites back,” I do, but, dishes? Really?!”</p>
<p>Shrugging Viago looked over at the sink and then back,” Well, it’s true. They are dirty, and you still haven’t cleaned them like I’ve asked you too several times.”</p>
<p>Groaning Deacon rolls his eyes,” Fine, okay, I’ll do them. Can we get back to what we’re doing?”</p>
<p>Pushing him back, Viago slid off the table, leaning down and close enough he brushes his lips against Deacons’ left ear. “ Do the dishes, then we’ll see.” That said, Viago stood to his full height and smugly walked off. </p>
<p>Fully aroused and irritated, Deacon looked over at the overflowing sink, grumbling he walked over. Pulling on his still brand new pink rubber gloves, he started working on the dishes. The entire time he began to think of ways to make Viago pay for this, a small smile even danced across his face at the thoughts. A lot of them involved Viago begging for more on the ceiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>